What happens in this room, stays in this room
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: 8 friends, 40 vodka shots, and a game of Never Have I Ever. What could possibly go wrong? / involves VanitasxJeanne and some hints of DomixNoé and JohannxDante, as well as Vannoé / rated M for drinking sexual refs


**_(A/Ns: uploading this from mobile so let's see how this goes xD sorry if they're a little OOC, I don't write VnC very often. Content warnings involve swearing and binge drinking, and references to sex etc. Nothing too much._**

 ** _Please drop a review if you get the chance!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Vanitas No Carte or any of the characters)_**

 ** _What happens in this room, stays in this room_**

Vanitas very rarely threw parties.

But when he did, they were good.

His circle of friends wasn't particularly wide, and expecting the popular kids to show up would be ludicrous; most of them hated him. Instead, his parties were more… gatherings, you could say. Small gatherings hosted by him whenever his parents were out with copious – excessive – amounts of alcohol.

It was the middle of summer, thus their exams had just finished. Each of them was in the first year of college, and their ages ranged from 16 to 17. Your typical high school age, really.

The first to arrive was Jeanne, half an hour before everyone else. But that wasn't much of a surprise.

Jeanne was Vanitas' girlfriend of 6 months. Surprisingly, Jeanne had been the one to ask Vanitas out, albeit he'd originally suspected it was a dare of some sort. To cut a long story short, Domi's plan for Jeanne to get Vanitas to leave her alone had failed miserably, and they'd ended up turning virtually nothing into a genuinely admirable relationship.

"Jeanne," he greeted, rather simply. Her fingers, wrapped delicately around the neck of a bottle of white wine, were soon freed, and captured within his. Closing the gap between them, he placed his lips softly onto hers, blindly placing the wine on the table behind him with the rest of the drinks.

Once parted, he spun around, screwing the cap off the bottle in one swift movement and pouring the contents into two glasses. "Our treat?"

"Domi is coming soon…" Jeanne informed him, somewhat apologetically. "Her and Noé are… coming straight from work, I think."

"Ugfh," Vanitas scowled, gulping down a large mouthful of wine.

"I thought you liked Noé."

"Of course I do. He's my best friend. Domi, however…" The same unimpressed look made it onto his features. "… ugfh."

A second later, there was a knock at the front door.

"Speak of the devil…" Vanitas groaned, taking one last swig of wine – emptying the glass – and slamming it down onto the counter, before proceeding to the door and opening it.

Sure enough, right there in the doorway stood Domi and Noé. In Domi's hands, there were two bottles of vodka, whereas Noé had a bag loaded with snacks stuffed in his arms against his chest.

"I hope I'm not ruining your alone time~" Domi teased, as she barged past Vanitas and let herself in on her own free will.

"Yes, Domi, you can come in," Vanitas said sarcastically under his breath with a just-as-sarcastic fake smile plastered on his face. And when he turned back to look at Noé, said smile became genuine, rather than forced. "And you can come in."

"Thank you," Noé replied courteously, stepping past the threshold into Vanitas' home. "So… who else is coming?"

"Other than you and Domi, Jeanne – obviously; she's already here – Dante, Johann, Riche and Astolfo."

Noé cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought Astolfo hated me."

"Nah, he's over you," Vanitas smirked. "He's still bitter at me after I called him gay when we were 14. But… he's coming anyway, on the basis that he'll get drunk." The smirk at Vanitas' lips grew, just marginally. "And trust me, my dear Noé: I have an excellent way to get us wasted."

Sure enough, all the people invited had arrived approximately half an hour after Domi and Noé had arrived. And from the very moment they entered the vicinity, at just past 9pm, the binge drinking had commenced.

At around 11pm, someone – they presumed Domi, or possibly Dante – had turned music on. That led to some very heated dancing, namely between Vanitas and Jeanne, and Johann and…

Well, everyone.

Domi had tried to initiate things with Noé at one point, however, he didn't appear to have much interest in her or her insinuations.

By the time it reached midnight, everyone (spare Riche; she was sensible) was drunk enough for Vanitas to put his plan into action.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled, his voice barely topping the music. But it did, and at his voice, everyone froze, and turned their heads towards him.

A devious grin permanently glued to his face and widening with every word he spoke, Vanitas turned the music down to almost mute, and continued. "Who wants to play a game?"

No one gave a verbal response, nodding tentatively instead.

"Splendid," he said, cupping one hand over the other and spinning on his heel, facing the kitchen. "Hm, Jeanne, baby? Come and help me deal out the shots. Dante!"

"Huh?" Dante grunted at best, turning his hazy vision to where he believed Vanitas was standing. Out of everyone, he was probably the most inebriated.

"Explain the rules of Never Have I Ever to everyone."

"Shit…" he cursed. Glancing around the room at the dazed expressions donning mostly everyone's faces, he consciously placed his beer down, and moved the coffee table out of the way. "Does anyone not know how to play it?"

"Er…" Riche hesitantly raised her hand, chuckling lightly out of embarrassment. "I've heard of it, but…"

"Ah, Riche. You've been missing out," Johann shook his head at her, jokingly throwing an arm around her neck. "Come on Dante, let's have a recap!"

"Basically, unless Quack somehow fucks it up somehow, you're each given 5 shots, and you take it in turns to say things you haven't done," he explained, taking a seat on the floor next to Johann and leaving a space for Vanitas and Jeanne. "If someone else has done that thing, they take a shot. The person to have all 5 shots wins."

Wordlessly, with an aura of nervousness, Riche nodded.

Meanwhile, across from them, Domi and Noé took their places on the floor. One of them certainly appeared more… eager than the other.

"Um… Domi?"

"Ah, yes?"

"This game seems, hm… dangerous?" Noé said quietly, crossing glances briefly with Vanitas as he sauntered back into the room with a platter of multi coloured vodka shots. For some reason, he wasn't feeling too confident about this.

"Oh, Noé," Domi sighed tragically, shaking her head at him. "That's the point of the game."

"Noé," Vanitas dropped onto the floor, locked his eyes on Noé, and spoke in the most serious tone he'd heard all evening. "Let's start with you."

"I don't really…" Noé began to protest, but faltered. So he just went with it. "Never have I ever… um, been sick from drinking."

Immediately, and shamelessly, both Vanitas and Dante knocked back the first of their shots, a quick glance and grimace at each other being enough confirmation to everyone that it wasn't a particularly nice memory they shared. From beside them, Jeanne, covering her face partially with one hand, regretfully lifted her first shot to her lips, and slowly drank it. Her face contorted into one of disgust, but to avoid any interrogation, she remained silent.

"You did that deliberately!" Astolfo accused, screwing his face up in disapproval at the vodka burning his taste buds. "Noé, you said you'd forgotten about that."

Noé almost laughed. "Well…"

"My turn~!" Domi interjected before an argument could arise; Astolfo's fuse got even shorter when he was drunk, if that were even possible. "Never have I ever done drugs."

There was a short moment of silence. It was tense, and awkward, like someone wasn't telling the truth.

Or… multiple people?

Surprisingly, earning all eyes on him, the first to fess up was Astolfo. Grinding his teeth together in irritation, he swiftly downed his second shot, his cheeks burning just as much as his tongue and throat. "Tch, don't stare! It was just weed."

"Honestly," Vanitas spoke up, and it was only then that everyone's attention averted from Astolfo when they finally laid eyes on and observed his second – empty – shot glass dangling between two fingers. "I wish I could say the same."

"Wait, Vanitas?!" Noé and Jeanne both exclaimed in shock simultaneously.

Noé continued. "W-When did this happen? What was it?!"

"A few months ago," Vanitas said nonchalantly, wavering slightly; the vodka was making its way to his head much faster than he'd anticipated. "Stop acting like my mother. It was only a couple of lines of coke."

"Only…" Noé muttered mockingly, frowning at Vanitas.

Vanitas didn't seem to give a shit.

"Um! F-For Vanitas' sake, I'll, um… pick something not… drinking related…" Jeanne declared, trying to get over the thought of Vanitas getting high. Honestly, she didn't know if she should be concerned, annoyed, or aroused. "Never have I ever… been caught doing something sexual at um… school?"

The first to fess up to this was – no surprise – Johann, giving anyone staring at him a wiggle of the eyebrow before shamelessly taking his second shot.

And then Noé drank. He wasn't particularly discreet about it, either.

"… and you thought me doing drugs was a surprise?!" Vanitas yelped. "Noé?!"

"What happened?" Domi asked, cocking an eyebrow quizzically with a teasing smirk stuck on her lips.

"I'm shocked you didn't drink…" Vanitas added, still trying to get over the initial shock of Noé doing that. He bit back the impending comment of "you whore" – Domi already knew exactly what Vanitas thought of her.

"That means getting caught," she said, leaning closer to Noé and dropping an arm on his shoulder. "So?"

"Well…" Noé dragged his fingers over the rim of the empty shot glass on the floor in front of him. "I already drank, so I don't have to answer that, right…?"

"Fair point. Stop being a pervert," Vanitas snapped at her. Then, his pupils dilating excessively at the light, he titled his head upwards, murmuring to himself in thought. "Hm… there's not much I haven't done, so I think I'll get someone back." He smiled bitterly at Domi, before shooting an apologetic glance at Johann. "Oh, and sorry Johann. Never have I ever… not been straight."

As expected, Domi and Johann both drank the moment the words left Vanitas' lips. That left Domi with four, and Johann with only two.

And then… Noé drank too?

Shocked staring befell Noé once again. Spare Domi, that was, who sat there in silence, smirking smugly instead.

"Noé?" Vanitas was, as per usual, the first person who dared to speak up. "What?!"

"Once again, I already drank… so…" Noé tried to laugh it off, but it just came out as a nervous chuckle. "It's linked to the previous turn, i-if that helps?"

Vanitas' mouth dropped open, and Jeanne had to physically close it for him.

"I thought you were gay," Dante muttered, pointing at Astolfo with a raise of the eyebrow.

"What?!" Astolfo yelped defensively. "No way! I-I mean… no!"

"Really?" Vanitas snickered. "The pink hair begs to differ."

"Says you."

"To be fair," Dante reasoned. "There is no way you're telling me that you're straight, Vanitas."

"Um, hello?!" Vanitas waved his hands in some sort of gesture at Jeanne - focusing on her breasts, for some reason - and shot him a dumbfounded look. "I have a girlfriend."

"There's such thing called 'the best of both worlds', Vani~" Domi chuckled, and if he was sober, he might have noticed the teasing and mockery woven into her tone. "That's the greatest part about being bisexual."

"I wouldn't sleep with a guy though!"

"Really? Not even Noé?"

Domi knew she had him at that.

"Yes! I-I mean no!" Vanitas facepalmed, too flustered (and drunk) to hold his usual threatening glare. "Fuck, no!"

Noé tried not to look disappointed.

"And you call me gay…" Astolfo murmured sulkily from across the circle. Wordlessly, in response, Vanitas stuck his tongue out at him.

"My turn," Dante declared as he cracked his knuckles, a devious grin tugging at his lips. "I've got a good one. Never have I ever… sent nudes."

Once again, Domi was the first to knock back her shot, leaving her with now only three shots left. Her brisk manner suggested she had no regrets whatsoever with it, as well.

"Mhm, just to clarify," she said, suppressing a face-screw up as the vodka burned in her throat. "They were not to Vanitas."

"God no," Vanitas frowned, and then picked up his third shot. "And mine were not to her."

"Who were they to though?" Astolfo asked, somewhat bitterly. (Perhaps it was jealousy; they'd never know).

"Um…" Jeanne interjected before another argument could arise between Vanitas and Astolfo. Sheepishly, she picked up her second shot, and tipped it back. The look of disgust and distaste twisted back onto her features the moment the foul liquid assaulted her taste buds. "I can… answer that one…"

Everyone silenced. It made sense, in a way.

It was obviously something Jeanne regretted, though.

"Johann," Dante cleared his throat. "This is just awkward… so, take your turn."

"Oh, I was just waiting for Noé to drink! Since we've learnt he's a liiiiiiittle closet pervert~!" Johann said teasingly. Noé shot him yet another glare. "Aha, never have I ever, hm… ooh, done something I regret whilst I was drunk!"

"What, like playing this game with you guys?" Astolfo muttered under his breath, pretending to be irritated as he took the shot. He wasn't very good at pretending, mind you; everyone knew he was more amused than annoyed.

"You don't have to drink for that," Dante said to him. As he regretfully fessed up and drank his second shot, he dropped his head in his folded arms on top of the coffee table, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"I'm not," Astolfo shot back. "I do stupid shit when I'm drunk."

"Cheers to that," Vanitas said wryly, holding up his fourth shot and gulping it in one go. The effects of the alcohol were really starting to take ahold of his reality by now.

No one noticed when Noé quietly picked up his third shot and drank it.

"Riche," Dante's words were muffled by his arm and barely audible. "Your turn."

"Umm…" she hummed in thought, glancing down at the floor in front of her, all 5 shot glasses still filled and exactly where they were at the start of the game. "Never have I ever… had sex?"

Wordlessly, every single person in the room blinked at her, then stared at each other momentarily, and then finally took their next shot.

"Have you seriously not?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow suspiciously, tipping his fifth empty glass upside down before dropping it on the floor beside the others and throwing his arms up. "Right, I'm out."

"That's not something to be proud of you know, Vanitas," Astolfo tutted and shook his head at him, and then titled his head to the side in thought. "Hm… never have I ever… wet myself in public past the age of, say… 13."

"Oh, not going with something sexual then?" Domi teased.

"Well…" Noé interjected, unexpectedly. "Technically that could be regarded as sexual if you-"

"Noé?"

"Yes, Vanitas?"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"RICHE DRANK!" Johann, waving his arms around like it was the biggest revelation of the game, exclaimed, slightly too loud.

"I'm don't want to talk about it!" Riche sobbed, burying her face in her hands to hide the blush slowly developing across her cheeks.

"Mhm, I was there, remember~" Johann reminded her.

Unfortunately, the conversation between those two wasn't enough to distract everyone from Jeanne knocking back her fourth shot, and - to put it bluntly - looking like she wanted to puke.

Eyes widening, Vanitas shoves a hand in front her face to hide her with some kind of terrible shield from everyone else's gazes. When he really it hadn't succeeded, he sighed, dropped his shoulders, and leant back against the sofa.

"So what, am I meant to pour another shot?"

"No, but, you can anyway," Dante chuckled, but kept his head down as he passed Vanitas the bottle of vodka left on the floor. "That was a funny day."

"I'd rather not be reminded of it…" Vanitas grimaced, screwing the cap off the bottle and necking it. "So, Noé? It looks like we're back to you. Think of something I haven't done, would ya?"

"I think that's… difficult, Vanitas," Noé sighed, dropping his head onto the fist of the elbow resting on his knee. "Never have I ever… umm… slept with someone in this room?"

"Are you TRYING to get my girlfriend wasted?!" Vanitas yelped. In the corner of his slightly blurred vision, Jeanne drank her last shot, as expected, and wavered. "Ugh, there is no way you can possibly tell me you haven't slept with Domi at some point."

Noé shrugged. "I-I haven't…"

"Oh believe me, Vanitas, I've tried," Domi trailed her fingers over her two remaining shot glasses, but didn't pick them up. "Noé is too, hmm, shall we say… too homosexual for me?"

"Since when were you gay?!" Vanitas gawked once again, shooting a perplexedly irritated expression in Noé's direction.

Wordlessly, Noé shrugged again. "Since just now, apparently. Domi, I have never actually told you that."

Domi just chuckled. "No, but you implied it~"

Silence befell the room for a moment.

And then Vanitas spoke. "Wait, Johann… did you just drink?"

"Mhm~!" Johann snickered, shaking his last empty shot glass pointedly. "It seems I am out at last. But who isn't telling the truth, I do wonder."

"Jackass…" Dante murmured. Then, against all expectations of him, he sat up, picked up his fourth shot, and downed it without a second of hesitation. "There. And before you guys make a massive deal out of it, it was just once. I think you'll find that was my drunk regret."

"Dante, I thought we agreed you'd tell me things like that!" Vanitas yelled, bringing himself into this dispute somehow. "What good is our friendship if I don't have any blackmail against you?!"

Dante didn't even bother replying, instead dropping his face flat onto the coffee table, exactly where it was last time, and asking, "When are we ending this?"

"Whenever half or more of the players are out," Astolfo said. "That's how I've played it, at least."

"Yeah yeah, not everything has to be your way," Vanitas said bitterly at him.

"If we're looking for a clean-cut finishing order, then I have a fantastic idea for my last turn!" Domi nearly squealed. It wasn't excitement, mind you: it was more evil than that. "Bye-bye, my dear Noé. Never have I ever… had an unconventional fetish."

At first, Noé was too out-of-it to even interpret the question.

When it sunk in, he facepalmed, sighed, and grabbed his last shock, drinking it with a visible look of disgust on his face. Son of a bitch.

"When we're sober," Vanitas drawled, having fallen onto Jeanne's shoulder. "You and I need a long discussion."

"Domi, why would you say that?" Noé asked, slapping a hand over his face to hide the obvious blush.

"My dear Noé. It's a very simple answer." That same devilish grin tugged at Domi's lips, as the answer to his question sat on the tip of her tongue.

"It's all part of the game~!"


End file.
